ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Quu Domi the Gallant
proposed tips from article moved to discussion page :*It is possible to find the place holder by gathering all the possible placeholders (Yagudo Herald and Yagudo Oracle) and using Hide at the center platform. The one that does not despawn other than the ones that were originally on the platform is the place holder. *** I just did the above method to find PH, then proceeded to kill all the other mobs APART from this one. I was using the strider sword from a n earlier kill to skill up so kills were going slowly. I had killed all other mobs on the ground and was just killing the last of the 2 mobs in the centre when NM popped... I had NOT YET killed the PH since the NM's last death which by this time was about 1 hour and 15 mins previous. Babekeke 09:44, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :*''Tip'': When attempting to use Hide, The Yagudo Oracle will be assisted by a Yagudo's Elemental, which can see through your Hide and will cause your placeholder search to fail. Please take care because this can cause huge links that you will inevitably be forced to kill and waste your efforts. :*Soloable by most level 50 jobs. :* Tip: The easiest way to remember which two of the four Yagudo are the possible placeholders - they are the remaining two Yagudo types that are not wandering the center pedestal. :* "Tip": If you kill Quu Domi, and no one touches place holders during next hour, he will pop on first round of place holder kills after an hour has elapsed. This worked everytime I killed him. --''' This Method hasn't worked twice now, even waited over an hour before killing place holders. Camping with a friend, and haven't seen any other people in the area since we've been here.' --Ghlin 21:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Place Holder(s)? :I can safely say the PH method of both Mee Deggi and Quu Domi is incontrovertibly false. Aside from the 7 claims I made in one day (between the two) I also witnessed 5 other spawns, and none of them followed the place holder method. Often the NM would spawn while the PH was alive and well. Many times the NM would pop 5 or 6 minutes before the PH would. :The only pattern I could find is that both mobs seem to spawn almost exactly 1.5 hours from ToD, or 2 hours from ToD. At one point, Mee Deggi spawned 3 times in a row exactly 2 hours after his last death. I saw only 1 case of a spawn 1 hour after ToD. Personally I would just run in a circle around the moat and kill Yaguda as you see them. -- 06:29, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :I have spent weeks working on finding the placeholder for this and found theres is more than 1 place holder, there are 3. The NM still pops 12 mins after the placeholder ToD and still pops in the same place on wide scan. Donko 09:13, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :I am currently 0/30 on this one. I had a stint of ~10 hours with no competition one night, and again tonight. I have never seen him up without killing yags. My preffered method is to sweep the area of yags and wait. Generally see him ~1hr 15min after ToD, and often amongst the round of repops. Although, several times now I have seen him pop before yags repop. Tonight he just popped with 5 minutes yet to the next yag repop. This one confuses me...it's like a lottery, yet has no placeholer as he can spawn outside of PHer repops at any time it seems. --Moggly 08:07, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Just so you all know, the NM does NOT just pop in the position given, (H-8). It pops in the entire area of the courtyard. Made the mistake of restricting myself to H-8 when it popped in the northeast corner of the courtyard, at I-8. --Arusephan 05:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :I found that i killed ONLY yagudo drummers and interrogators, and this NM popped, not mee deggi. i think maybe these are a shared pop; and therefore share the same PHs. can someone confirm? (also, i was the only person in the zone, so no one could kill the other mobs and interrupt this finding) ~Volen of Bismarck More than one PH?! 1 hour after I killed Quu Domi (meaning the window is open), I kill the PH. I go Rng/Thf so I know what "should" be the PH. 12 minutes later the PH spawns again and my competition leaves. Well, I am used to it taking 2 hours to spawn so I was going to leave the PH up for a whlie before giving it another shot. With the PH still up, Quu Domi spawns right in front of me roughly 5 minutes later. Another test I did was this: For about 14 hours, I snuck the supposed PH to a safe spot and held it. My guess was that right after killing it, Quu would spawn, but that wasn't the case; took over 3 hours to spawn. I've killed Quu over 70 times, sometimes where I make a day of it an kill it 9 times in a row. 8 Strider Swords in my inventory and still no luck with boots. I think that theory is debunked. If anyone has any ideas about how you're really supposed to spawn this guy, please make a post. -If anyone has the time/lack of competition, maybe try killing the PH once, letting it repop (during the window), then for the remaining time, kill all the yagudo's other than the PH and see if this spawns it, or try without even touching the current supposed PH. * Just did this (without touching the supposed PH) and I had killed almost every other yag in the room when NM popped. Babekeke 09:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Updating Drops When updating drops rates, '''make sure the totals add up properly'. Somehow we managed nearly 100 kills where Quu Domi drops "nothing" before I fixed it. Mee Deggi's drop rates were fine, and going through the revisions I noticed it was due to a series of increasingly sloppy edits. --Narol 00:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Droprate ***NOT affected by having Strider Sword in inventory, nor is it affected by killing it before it does 2 hour. A drop is a drop is a drop.*** ***You can also still get strider sword instead of the feet even if you kill it with the strider sword equipped as your main weapon*** Babekeke 09:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Post your luck for the Sarutobi Kyahan on here so we can maybe get a percentage calculated. --Einheit 00:49, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Einheit: 1/19 Donkey 0/101 Khalil: 1/41 Finally! Zatias: 1/32 Dropped when I slept the NM at low health, disengaged (of course I made sure no one was around to steal claim) then Souleater, Sneak Attack, Sickle Moon to kill it. Made a nice 120k off the Strider Swords >.> Mans: 1/6 =) Punishment: 0/14 Kankli: 1/2 My wife claimed and got the drop while I was in the bathroom, Fact: Having your wife camp your NM's increases drop rate. Burizado: 1/1 =) --Burizado 15:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC) 1/2 (Don't worry, it's horrible for Mee Deggi) --JTimmons 21:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) 1/1 used MG and i lost lot to party member lol --Vimes 19:47, 22 March 2008 (UTC) 1/29 I still cant confirm any pop or repop patterns.. the only thing I can say it never popped when the PH on widescan was up, but could pop immediately (like 5 sec) after PH died. This is a kinda unpredictable badass low-NM.. with bad humor on his drops. Only advice to give: Just never give up! ^^ (works on nearly every line). xOliver 21:53, 10 July 2008 (GMT) 1/18 Actually 2/19, but marking the first drop. First drop was possible via War/Dnc, second as 44 Thf/Nin. Bellfast 17:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) 1/3 1/1 with strider sword equipped when killing him.. 1/9 70THF/RNG Waning Cresent, Lightningday,13:40(VST) --Lethewaters 12:58, 14 October 2008 (EST) 1/4 75 THF/RNG with Thief's Knife (DarkJax) 1/7 75 THF/WAR no TH3. 1/1 with Strider Sword.--Delvish.Ind 03:10, 20 October 2008 (UTC) 1/21 after many attempts, I was out with a friend, who killed it while dual wielding Strider Swords. It dropped. Finally. It also dropped for the guy that killed it right before us, so maybe Quu Domi was just feeling generous tonight? 1/7 75 MNK/BST Camped this guy a bunch in Dec 07 and with 0/5. Killed him twice today, 1/2. --User:Loial 1/11 68 THF/NIN Did not use Stider Sword on kill. --User:Amasido 1/1 75 DRG/WHM Got it on accident trying to camp the sword for my PLD. Very upset at having to wait another hour to get my wepon. --User:Thigon 1/7 50 MNK/WAR with LS mate 52 WAR/NIN. got immediately after O-kotes dropped. 2:20, 13 October 2009. getting ready for Halloween event now! 1/3 75 Drk/Nin Got drop on third try. I dual wielded strider blades and got the kill shot with the blades. On the 2 pop I was dual wielding one strider blade and some other sword and got the kill shot with a drain spell. Interesting. Simonjm2 08:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 1/4 On both Sarutobi Kyahan and O kote. 75 RNG/WAR. Killed w/o sword in inventory and got drop. Waxing cresent moon. Day before spent 4 hours trying to pop him killing only the PH marked on main page of wiki, first round I got fed up and killed all Oracles/Heralds he poped first time, but always poped where PH is on main page and never poped when placeholder was up. I am unsure if killing all of them helps pop him or not, I was lucky on both drops. Happy Camping =^-^= Steffi_Chase 0/34 Easy solo on NIN45/WAR22 1/4 75BST/37WHM I had three swords in my inventory. I just ran around and killed all the Yagudo's. I didn't bother with the place holders or the theories. --Atropa Quetzalcoatl 02:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) **1/2 logged off with placeholder up, logged on to quu domi...no drop.waited 2 hours killing a few placeholders(specifically yag herald) here and there..quu popped i killed i got my sarutobis on my 2nd kill..had strider sword equipped as my second hand weapon level 51nin/16tf woo User:Hammbone mozesbaby, unicorn 1/1 75PLD/37WAR I found out about this guy after camping Mee Degi for ages, got very lucky, can't say the same for Mee Degi, currently at 0/17 on him :( Tidus mi2 12:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) 1/32 75 THF/WAR 75 Killed the PH Herald or Oracle as stated and it never failed to pop Quu Domi. Took a long time to get the drop and most of the time he was barely camped, TH doesn't seem to help at all with drop, THF/WAR just seems to help to traverse a great deal of ground and voke. --Xynthios 20:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) 0/70 as SAM/RNG, RNG/WAR, and PLD/RNG (I've come multiple times on different jobs, different days) and I've always used the PH method. It has always worked for me, however this item does not exist. At least for me apparently. <_< 1/27 on kote. --Kioko101 22:33, May 4, 2010 0/85 now. Figured I should update again. Still going! --Kioko101 Treasure Hunter People really like pushing this "treasure hunter has no effect" thing. Even with a verification tag posted, it's too strong of a statement. As such, I'm changing to "may not have an effect" though I disagree with that as well. There is a small discussion about that on the Mee Deggi page. To summarize, however, on a really, really low drop rate, you're not going to see much of a treasure hunter effect increase, and for all we know the default drop, instead of no drop, could simply be the Strider Sword, and therefore getting the Strider Sword is the same as getting no drop at all for this mob. Yeah, I know, super low drop rate and not getting it while on THF sucks, but it doesn't mean TH has no effect. --Ollorin 01:26 19 May 2010 (MST) :I'll say this here as I said on the Mee Deggi page. What we know for sure is that the two NMs have a 100% drop rate on either item (they always drop one or the other). Ollorin has suggested that the "consolation drop" is in fact what is loaded when nothing actually drops. While feasible, this again shows that TH can't possibly be working for the drop rate. Two reasons: one, inevitably, with a large enough sample size, we'd see a drop of BOTH items. Two, it suggests that TH would have an effect of LOWERING the drop rate on one item to increase the drop rate of another. Not happening. -- 00:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what's hard to understand about the idea, but it's clearly being misunderstood. If the common drop were actually the no drop, it wouldn't change any of the numbers we're seeing. It would be akin to looking at any other set of drops and evaluating what the percent of receiving no drop would be. Apparently with these mobs the percent of no drop is exceedingly high. And of course, one cannot get both no drop and a drop at once, so no, it wouldn't require that you can get both. However, the real point is this: we do not know how drops work. We can guess. We can assume. But until we know the code, we cannot say for certain how it works. Therefore it's premature to say that th does not have a positive effect in receiving the more difficult drop. You assume, with your logic as to how that would work, that it isn't possible to replace receiving no drop with receiving the sword or the knuckles. It's coding, of course it's possible. For all we know, drops work in a priority order. It goes down a list, maybe, one item at a time, and if you get the item, it goes in the slot. It could work like this for Mee Deggi or Quu Domi, with the good drop being the first to be evaluated. It could work like that with the Jailer's and their this or that drop system. To say it does not work like that is to say you've seen the code. So... prove it. --Ollorin 00:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC)